A Whole New Gohan
by goku96
Summary: Gohan starts to have second thoughts on how noble his father's decision was to stay in the otherworld. A more confident and stronger Gohan. A rewrite of my first story and how I thought the buu saga should've gone.


This is chapter 1 of my new story. For those of you who read my first story I am rewriting it based on the advice of

other authors. I hope this one is better than the last one.

A Whole New Gohan

_Nine months since the Cell Games_

* * *

For nine months Gohan hadn't gotten a full night of sleep. He either spent that time up either crying over his failure at the Cell Games and the loss of his father. Or it was spent studying to take his mind off of his shortcomings. Nothing could get him out of his state of self doubt. Not even Chi Chi's cooking or the news that he was going to be an older brother could shake him out of his state. His friends coming to visit him didn't help either. Krillin came over and cracked his jokes, Piccolo came over but he is not the type to comfort people, Bulma came over and she couldn't get him out of his pitiful state, even Vegeta came over, although he was persuaded by Bulma screaming at him and threatening to shut down the gravity chamber. But his words had the opposite effect and killed his confidence even more. Until this day...

Gohan was lying outside one day when he heard a screeching yell of, "GOOOHHHAAAANNN," so he decided to go see what his mom wanted. He flew up to his mom's window and was shocked to see that her sheets were soaking wet.

Reading all the books his mom made him study gave him an idea of what was happening, but just to be sure he asked the obvious question, "Mom why are your sheets wet?" He asked with panic starting to build up inside of him.

"My water just broke." His mother answered back a little too calmly for the situation that she was in.

He didn't know why he was panicking at this moment when he could just fly her over to the hospital, or use a way that is even faster which is instant transmission them to Capsule Corporation and let Bulma handle the situation since she has doctors around for situations like these, but being new to this situation he did what a lot of other people would do after hearing that, he froze up. He couldn't hear anything at that moment, just the thoughts that were going around in his head.

_ My little brother is about to be born. What if I don't protect him? What if I let him die?_

He was brought out of his rambling by his mom screaming his name, and in that moment he snapped into action. With speed that a highly trained saiyan would have he dashed over to his mom, picked her up, and instant transmission to where he felt Bulma's energy at Capsule Corp.

Capsule Corp

Bulma was sitting at her lab desk thinking about how life has been since her best friend died nine months ago. Everything's so different now; Goku has been gone for almost a year now. Vegeta spends all his time training, Krillin has started dating Android 18, nobody has heard from Tien or Chiatzu, Yamcha has gone back to playing baseball, Chi Chi is pregnant again, and then Gohan, he- She was brought out of her thoughts by a tap on her back. When she turned aroundshe was shocked to see Gohan there carrying Chi Chi in his hand. Before she could say anything Gohan beat her to it.

"My mom said her water broke." He said, while Bulma could tell while that he was getting scared, as he was shaking ever so slightly.

Bulma reacted quickly, "I have a room prepared for her, come on." She said as she led him to a room across the hall from her lab.

She had put it there so that when this happened, Chi Chi would be right there for her to check on when she was working on her projects. When she got to the room, she pressed a button that alerted a doctor that she handpicked for this situation to come to this room. Then she had to direct Gohan on what to do since he seemed to be going into shock.

"Put her down on the bed right here." She said pointing to the bed that was in the middle of the room. He nodded wordlessly and put her down. They didn't have to wait more than a minute for the doctor to get there. Being told of the situation and his job beforehand, Bulma didn't need to say any words, he just got right to work.

"Excuse me young man, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He said before turning back to the lady who was about to give birth. Gohan made no attempt to move feeling as though he has a right to be here since it was his little brother about to be born.

That is until Bulma calmly put her hand on his shoulder. "Go on kiddo, your mother is in good hands now." She said with a soothing voice.

So Gohan decided to take a walk around Capsule Corp lost in his thoughts. I can't believe it I'm going to be big brother. A range of emotions went through him, ranging from joy to guilt. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't feel the energy of the person coming from the room just ahead of him. When he turned the corner he bumped right into none other than Vegeta.

"Gohan, watch where you are going, or else next time I'll blast you to the next dimension." Vegeta growled at Gohan, who looked lost in thought. "Also what are you doing here brat?" He asked with a curious look on his face. As he watched Gohan gather himself, he noticed that he looked depressed as he had the last time Vegeta saw him.

"I-I'm sorry Vegeta I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Gohan said as he was getting nervous under Vegeta's questioning stare. "To answer your second question I'm here because my mom is giving birth."

"The woman is giving birth? Bulma mentioned something about that a little bit ago." Vegeta said thoughtfully. "She told me to do something though when the time came for this to happen.

(Flashback)

"VEGETTTTAAAAAAA" Bulma screamed to Vegeta while he was in the gravity room focused on his training. She noticed that he just kept training instead of responding to her. He can be so focused on training, that unless somebody actually made physical contact with him he wouldn't even notice they were there. Maybe I can get his attention by turning off the gravity in there. He probably won't even notice that his weight dropped by 2000 pounds. She chuckled to herself. But it's worth a try. So she walked up to the control room she made for the gravity room for situations like these. When she took a look at how high the gravity chamber is, her eyes almost popped out of their sockets. 500 times gravity! How is he moving around in that with no problems at all? Snapping out of her shocked induced state, she turned the power to the gravity chamber off.

_What does that woman want?_ Vegeta groaned to himself. He had heard Bulma yell his name, but he was hoping that she would just go away if he ignored her for long enough. So naturally he went back to training went back to training, until he felt himself get lighter. _She better have something important to say if she is going to interrupt my_ _training._

He looked up at the glass window and she looked at him with that look that says if you don't listen to me I will shut your gravity chamber off. So he grabbed his towel, put it over his shoulder and walked out the gravity chamber where she would come meet him. After what felt like an eternity to him she came down the stairs.

"What do you want woman?" He asked, annoyed that she interrupted his training.

"Chi Chi is having her baby soon." She blurted out at him, getting straight to the point. She wasn't surprised when he narrowed his eyes at her. "I already have a spot set here for her when she does have it." She said before he made a comment about how she could go anywhere else. But when he opened his mouth to speak, she was a little shocked about what he said next.

"What does that have to do with me? If you interrupted my training just to tell me that Kakarot's woman is having another spawn." He said looking at her expectantly as if to say get to the real point.

"I need you to watch Gohan while he is here." She said almost expecting a full out no.

"You mean like how you try to get me to watch Trunks while you leave?" He asked curious as to why the strongest person in the universe would need somebody to watch him.

"Sort of I need you to keep him occupied while Chi Chi is giving birth." She stated mildly amused by the confused look on his face. "While his mom is giving birth I just know he will be in the room and mess up the doctors while they are trying to work." She said with a frown on her face as if she could already see what was to come when Chi Chi came here.

"What do I get out of this if I do this?" He asked feeling as if this is unnecessary, since the boy can watch out for himself. He hoped he could get something that would benefit him out of this little arrangement.

"I won't ask you to watch Trunks for a whole month and I won't bother you while you training for the month also." She said hoping that will be enough to get him to do it.

"Fine but you better keep your end of the bargain. Now if you will leave me alone I would like to get back to my training now." He grunted before going back into the gravity room.

(Flashback over)

"Come with me now." Vegeta said putting emphasis on the now part.

Gohan decided it was best to just follow him.

Vegeta took this time to feel Gohan's power level to see where it is, since it was obvious that Gohan hadn't trained since the Cell Games.

_His power level has dropped. While it is not a huge decrease in power it is quite noticeable to somebody who can sense energy. Hopefully a nice spar will help the boy's saiyan blood awaken and get him to train again. They remained throughout the walk to the gravity room._

Gravity Room

After about a minute long walk they arrived at the gravity room. Once Vegeta set the settings to 500 times gravity he turned to Gohan. "Ready." He asked. Before Gohan could respond he punched Gohan right in his face.

Gohan skidded back a little bit before coming to a stop. He started rubbing the spot where Vegeta hit him. wa_That one is going to hurt for a while. I should've known that Vegeta was going to try and get me to fight with him. I don't_ _want to fight though._ _I've let too many people down I-._

He was brought out of his thoughts by Vegeta charging at him again. Gohan because of not being interested in fighting right now and being caught off guard got caught by Vegeta's attack.

_This is pathetic, I'm not even trying hard at all and he is being put down by my attacks. He is distracted by something, his little brother being born? No that can't be it something else. _Then the reason hit him. _He is still sulking over what happened at the Cell Games? These human emotions make me sick. I need to say something to get him to fight me, but what?_

While Vegeta was thinking on how to get Gohan out of his depressed state, Gohan was trying to prepare himself mentally and physically for Vegeta's next attack. His wandering mind was making it hard to focus on the fight at hand.

_I don't want to fight. Fighting only lets the people close to me get killed._

He was brought out of his thoughts by Vegeta talking. "Brat, why are you not fighting back?" He asked although he knew the answer.

He just needed him to say it so that he can try and get him out of this funk he was in; he needed a good sparring partner. When he saw that Gohan wasn't going to answer, he charged again. This time though, Gohan blocked the first hit.

_Well at least he blocked this time. His focus is on somewhere else still though. If somebody had the power to kill him and they wanted to they could do it like it was the easiest task in the world right now._

Then he noticed for the first time that Gohan was saying something, it appeared that it was more toward him though rather than directed at Vegeta himself.

"I let him down. I failed them all." Gohan was mumbling to himself. He was having flashbacks to the Cell Games.

(Flashback)

"HAHAHHAHAHA!" Cell was laughing like a maniac. "I'm going to blow up this planet and there is nothing you can do to stop me." He said to all the Z-Fighters that were standing on the battlefield.

(Flashback end)

"Boy snap out of it." Vegeta said as he picked Gohan up and shoved him roughly up against the wall. Vegeta saw that Gohan had a blank look in his eyes.

_The boy is out of it. The woman is going to yell at me for doing this. He better wake up before she gets here._

Vegeta thought as he chopped Gohan in his neck and knocked him unconscious. He then dropped Gohan on the floor and decided to go back to his training until he woke up.

_Nothing will get through to the boy._

3 hours later

_Oww my head hurts. What happened?_

He looked around and saw Vegeta training as a super saiyan.

_The boy is finally awake._

Vegeta powered down and landed in front of Gohan. "Are you still having flashbacks?" He asked getting right to the point. Gohan simply nodded. He knew what Vegeta was referring to."Well then it's time for you to get over it." He said in a matter of fact way. Gohan just looked at him like he was crazy. "Before you ask no I've never seen my father die right in front of me before, but I know he was killed by the tyrant that I had to rule under most of my life. Now I heard you say, "I failed", what did you fail at? You killed Cell and achieved a level of power that no saiyan before you has ever dreamed of before." He said with bitterness at the fact that he was surpassed again.

"I failed at saving my dad, because of me he died, because of me he decided to stay dead and because of me my little brother will grow up without a father." Gohan said breaking down and crying at the last part. He never would have thought he would've been telling his feelings to Vegeta of all people, but he needed to talk to somebody about it and Vegeta would be the only person who wouldn't try and just say what Gohan wanted to hear.

"You're right, you did fail at saving your dad and you could've finished Cell off when you had the chance before he blew up, but it isn't your fault that he stayed dead, it was the clown's decision and nobody else's." Before Gohan could interrupt he continued on. "You may have failed, but you're not the only one. I failed to be the one to kill Frieza, I failed at becoming the first super saiyan, but I never let the failure keep me down. Use it as your motivation, now while I may not have killed him I've become stronger than him and I am the greatest saiyan to ever live as well." He said with his smirk coming onto his face. "If you want to make sure you never fail ever again keep training." He finished up his speech.

_I feel disgusted with myself, these earthlings are starting to affect my mind. I'm only doing this to get a good sparring partner. Just to get a new sparring partner._ He kept telling himself.

_Maybe he is right. I need to train to make sure I get strong enough to protect everyone else._

Another part of what Vegeta said started to bother him though.

_ If I wasn't the reason he stayed dead why did he then? Even if he stayed dead none of his enemies would know he was dead though. Did he do it just so he could train more or so he didn't have to worry about having to take care of a family anymore? He left mom to take care of two kids by herself. I hope I never see him again he doesn't care about us. If he did he would've came back, he wouldn't have abandoned us. Fine if you want me to get stronger to protect everybody, I will then so we will never need you ever again dad._ He thought with bitterness.

Before he could say something to Vegeta though, he heard Bulma's voice over the speaker.

"Chi Chi has just got finished delivering your little brother Gohan." Bulma smiled at him warmly. _I hope seeing his_ _little brother will shake him out of whatever he is going through._ She didn't even get to finish her last thought before she saw him put two fingers to his head and disappear.

Delivery room

Gohan arrived to see his mom holding his new little brother. "Mom are you feeling better, can I hold him?" He asked his mom a barrage of questions. He was anxious to hold his little brother.

"Slow down Gohan." His mom smiled at him. She was happy to see him upbeat for the first time since the Cell games. When she thought of that her thoughts shifted towards her dead husband. _Goku I wish you were here right_ _now so you can see your little boy. He looks just like you._ Just then she remembered what Gohan had asked her. So she handed the little boy over to Gohan.

"Hey little guy." Gohan said softly to the baby. "I'm your older brother Gohan. Mom what's his name." He asked curiously hoping she wouldn't name him after their father since he looks so much like him.

"His name is Goten." Chi Chi said just as softly as Gohan did while looking down at the baby.

Gohan smiled. "Goten, that's a nice name."_ Goten as your older brother I will protect you, that's my promise of a lifetime to you and I hope you never get to meet our father because I don't want you to have to go through being abandoned by your own father._

That's the end of chapter 1. I hope all of you like it and I hope it is an improvement over my last story and I hope you all review.


End file.
